Chapter 1 Heartless
by rebanellhart
Summary: Karma Bites...
1. Chapter 1

"Kyra!" don't say that." Said Lucy

"Say What?"

"That we hope it works."

"Sorry. I'm just a little on edge on how the school will respond to this."

"Don't worry Kyra it might turn out to be a success." Said Reba

"Yeah. Your right." Well I'm going to bed it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Walking upstairs to her room.

"Night Kyra." Said Ms. Hodge

"Night."

Ms. Hodge started to cry as she thought of times she was bullied by Cheyenne an Van.

"You ok?" Asked Reba

"Yeah. I"m sorry I was thinking about that one time when Cheyenne helped this girl Kim write this cruel article about me in the school paper."

"What did they say?"

"Some of it I can't repeat but they wrote that my mom should have never had me cause I came out ugly an fat, and my kids would turn out the same way."

"I know. She told me when she got home from school crying her eyes out about that."

"What?"

"I never told you this, but now I guess is a good time. " Cheyenne did't help Kim write that she made someone forge Cheyenne's name in the paper.

"I don't understand."

"Cheyenne never thought you were mean she just got in the wrong crowd." If you don't believe me ask her."

"I believe you." Thanks for telling me." wipping her tears away

Hours passed as morning came. The Sun was shinning through the curtains in Reba's bedroom. Reba wiped the sleep from her eyes as she got up out of bed putting on her robe an heading out her room.

"Morning mom." Said Kyra walking out of her room

"Morning. Where's Ms. Hodge?" about to walk downstairs to the kitchen.

"She's taking a shower." following Reba down the stairs.

"Ok. " Both walking in the kitchen in opposite directions.

"Ow!" Reba screamed holding a cup of hot coffee.

"You ok mom?"

"Yeah." Just burned my mouth." sitting down at the table next to Kyra drinking a glass of milk.

Lucy, Heather, and Ms. Hodge all came in the kitchen at once. "Morning. " Said Lucy with a smile

"Morning." Said Kyra

"Help yourself to anything in the fridge." Said Reba smiling

"Thanks Ms. Hart." Lucy an Heather both said in unsion

"Do we have to go back to school today?" asked Ms. Hodge

"Now you know how we feel." Said Kyra laughing

"Why don't we stay home for one more day an work on our project." Said Heather

"I would love to but I need to see what's going on at school." You two can stay home I won't be gone all day, but I'll keep you two updated." Said Ms. Hodge

"Ok sure." Have a nice day." Said Kyra

"You too." leaving the kitchen

"So mom I have some ideas for our project."

"Really what are they?"

"Well I was thinking we could make some wrist bands, an t shirts. "

"Sounds great Kyra." Anymore ideas?"

"Yeah. I think we should also make banners to put outside the school so parents can see what we are doing." Said Lucy

"Yeah. I agree with you." Said Heather

"Hey Reba!" said Barbra Jean walking through the back door.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Then get out of my house." We have a lot of work to get done."

"Like what?" sitting at the island

"We're doing a stop bullying project for Kyra's school."

"Cool can I help?"

"No. Last time you helped with a school project you nearly blew up the school with your stupid baton trick."

"Oh come on." This is different I won't set anything on fire." Giving Reba the puppy face.

"Fine." Anything to make you stop making that stupid puppy face. " I'm not Brock."

"Lucy, Heather." why don't we go up to my room an pick out a design for the t shirts." " Said Kyra gathering up her notebooks an pens.

"Okay." Heather said following Lucy an Kyra out of the kitchen.

"I'll be up there in a mintute Kyra."

"Ok mom."

"You guys making T shirts!"

"Yes. An keep your gem gun to yourself." Getting up to get a drink from the fridge.

"Why do you take all the fun out of everything?"

"Cause you took all the fun out of my marraige." Taking a sip of water from her water bottle.

"I Have said I'm sorry." Isn't that enough without rubbing this in my face."

"No."

"Your evil."

"Oh tell me something I don't know." Rolling her eyes.

"I was bullied in school for being the tallest kid in my class."

"I Know. Blondzilla."

"Hey. That really hurt me when they said that an exceptally coming from you!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"Hey Reba, Barbra Jean." said Ms. Hodge walking through the back door.

"What's wrong?" asked Reba

"Nothing." I'm going to go gather up my things an go home." I Have a lot of work to do for school." leaving the kitchen

"I'll be right back." Ms. Hodge what happend today?"

"You know that mean girl Jenny I have been telling you about." Well after school she walked up to me an told me to my face that the reason I don't look like my mom is because I was raised by wolfs." sobbing as her tears rolled down her face wipping her make-up off.

"That girl was raised by trolls if you ask me." She had no right telling you that."

"I just want to go home an hide from that beast." Look I'll be ok it's not my first insult."

"It's going to be your last when we get this project running." You sit on the couch I'll go get your things." Heading to the guest room upstairs.

Kyra could see her mom gathering up cloths an putting them in a suitcase. " Hey mom." You leaving?" walking into the guest room.

"No. Ms. Hodge is going home."

"Why?" what happend at school?"

"She ran into Jenny after school an she said some cruel things to her that really hurt her."

"What did the little witch say?"

"That I was raised by wolfs an thats why I don't look anything like my mom." walking up behind her

"THAT STUPID LITTLE..."

"Kyra calm down there is no need to get all upset." said Reba

"Your mom is right an look it's not my first time being insulted." Look I'm going to get going." See you at school." Grabbing her bags an heading downstairs.

"That little brat is going to pay." Walking out of the room

"Kyra! wait a mintute." Walking behind her in her room."

"This has to stop mom an if she won't cut this out then I'm going to let her have it."

"Ms. Hart can you give us a mintute alone with Kyra." said Lucy

"Sure." I'll be downstairs if you need me." walking out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Fighting will not solve anything trust me I tried that once." I know it makes you angry it makes us mad too." That little brat had no right telling Ms. Hodge that, but all we can do right now is finish up this project an make a stand. "

Kyra finally calmed down an they began their project.

"We need a logo." What could it be?" asked Heather

"I know. How about Tears: Warning caused By Bullying." said Lucy. " Oh an the design can be a teardrop."

"Great idea." I like it." said Kyra as she started typing up the logo on the computer.

Five mintutes pasted when a email popped up on the screen that read Lucy Check This Out.. "I'm afraid to look." You open it." said lucy covering her eyes "Alright." said Kyra as she opened the email as it was a website called WE HATE LUCY! with pictures of her going into the hospital. "THAT LITTLE B...! Screamed Heather "Girls is everything ok?" Reba asked walking into Kyra's room "Not really mom." showing her the computer screen

"Who sent this?"

"Jenny."

"Print it out so we can show this to Ms. Hodge." Jenny is not getting away with this."

"That selfish BRAT!" Lucy cried as she started throwing her pens an paper on the floor.

"It's ok." Said Kyra as she went to comfort her with a hug.

"No it's not ok." I should have never moved here." I'm going to go home."

"Ok. Let me drive you home."

"Thanks, but I'll walk home." gathering up her things.

"No you won't." It's nearly fourty degrees outside I'm not letting you walk home in the cold."

"Yes mother." putting her back pack over her shoulder.

"I better get home too." said Heather grabbing her bag

"Ok come on I"ll drive you two home." Be back later mom." Walking out of the room heading downstairs.

"Ok be careful."

"We will."

Reba goes downstairs to the kitchen to get her some hot tea when a certain annoying blonde comes walking through her front door." Hey Reba." I can't sleep." Said Barbra Jean as she followed her into the kitchen.

"Why?" Brock snoring to much." Just stuff a sock in his mouth."

"I tried that it doesn't work." sitting down at the kitchen table

"Want some tea?"

"Sure. Thanks."

Reba pours another cup an brings it over to the kitchen table an puts it infront of Barbra Jean as she sits down beside her as tears start streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?"

"That girl Jenny is an awful person." She put up a website that says We Hate Lucy an put pictures of her going into the hospital. "

"What!" I'll be right back." getting up from the table heading towards the back door.

"Where you think your going?"

"I'm going to Kyra's school to teach that girl a lesson."

"Barbra Jean! No! you can't do that." It will only make things worse please let me an the girls take care of this." Besides school doesn't start till eight in the morning."

"Fine." I'll let her have it tommorow morning at school."

"Barbra Jean!" Please!"

"Alright I won't go." sitting back down at the kitchen table

"Thank you."

"Welcome." I still want to give her a piece of my mind." saying through gritted teeth

"I know you do an so do I."

"Well I'm going to head home an get some sleep." Bye." Walking out the back door.

"Bye."

The End... Chapter Two Coming Soon... 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey mom." said Kyra walking through the front door.

"Hey." You ok?"

"Yeah. Just tired."

"Me too." lets go get some sleep."

"Ok Night mom."

"Night."

"Mom."

"Yeah."

"We have another email from Jenny." Walking into her room as Reba follows behind her.

"What's it say this time."

"Nothing." It's just more pictures of Lucy, but this time it's her having surgery."

"Does that girl have anything better to do than ruin someones life by making fun of a serious sickness." said Reba as she felt anger build up in her.

"Mom calm down you know what the doctor said about your blood pressure. "

"Yes." Your right." Sorry."

Reba finally calmed down an went to bed as so did Kyra.

The sun shined through Kyra's curtains onto her face. Looking over at her clock she saw it was six in the morning. I wounder if Jenny sent anymore emails. Kyra thought to herself as she walked over to her computer.

"Breakfast is ready!" said Reba yelling from downstairs.

"Be right down! " Yelling back getting back to the email that Jenny sent.

"Kyra! your going to be late for school!"

"Coming!" printing out the email an folded it as she put it in her front pocket heading downstairs.

"Bye sweetheart." Handing her lunch to her while she walked out the back door.

"Bye mom."

Pulling in her parking spot at the school putting the car in park. Kyra pulls out the folded email note out of her pocket an starts to read it again.

"That little brat!" Kyra says to herself as she gets out of the car an heads inside the school.

"JENNY! YOU STUPID LITTLE WITCH!"

"Kyra its not healthy to talk about yourself like that." said Jenny walking up to her.

"Oh shut your pie hole Jenny!" what's with the email threats to Lucy!"

"I have no idea what your talking about." with a sarcastic smile.

"Yes you do! Don't stand here an lie to me you two face liar!" I have proof." Pulling out the note from her pocket an handing it to her.

"That's not proof!" That's just a piece of paper!"

"Just what in the world is going on out here? asked Ms. Hodge coming out of her office.

"Kyra is being mean to me." whinning like a two year old.

"Jenny get to class."

"But... she.."

"Now!" pointing her to her classroom

"Fine." I'll get you for this Kyra." walking away

"I'm shaking in my boots."

"Calm down Kyra." What's wrong?" walking her into her office.

Kyra finally took a deep breath an sat down in the chair infront of Ms. Hodges desk.  
"Jenny has been sending awful emails to Lucy.

"What?"

"Yeah." Here I printed them out for you to see. Pulling them out of her bookbag an handing them to Ms. Hodge

Ms. Hodge started to feel the anger inside her rise as she saw what Jenny wrote." Kyra if she sends anymore emails please forward them to my email address." Handing her a piece of paper with her address.

"Sure thing." Leaving to go back to class.

Sitting at her desk Jenny gave Kyra a dirty look when she walked in.

"You Keep that up an you will need botox to get rid of the frown lines in your face." said Kyra taking her seat behind Jenny

"Oh shut up!"

"Jenny one more outburst an your going to get after school detention." said Ms. Quick

"What?" I did't do anything!" Kyra told me to shut up."

"Not another word out of you." Writing her name down in her book.

"She is going to pay for this Kyra." whispering to her

"Whatever you say." Getting back to the lesson

Hours have pasted an the day was coming to an end. Jenny thought as she was also coming up with her evil plan to get Ms. Quick back for giving her detention.

The bell rang as everybody ran out the classrooms going in different directions down the hallway. " Well thanks a lot Kyra." Said Jenny coming up behind her at her locker

"You welcome." said Kyra closing her locker an throwing her bookbag over her shoulder. " Ever heard of karma?" Cause thats whats going to happen to you." Walking down the hall as she left Jenny with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Kyra." Said Reba looking up from a book she was reading. " You ok?" putting the book on the coffee table

"Not really mom." falling down on the couch

"What's going on?"

"Well its Jenny." she sent another email to Lucy this morning." Sighing

"What?" saying in shock

"I printed it out an gave it to Ms. Hodge before school started." She's very upset with her about this as so am I."

"I know you are an I'am too." brushing Kyra's long red hair behind her ear

"I have homework to do." Getting up from the couch an heading upstairs.

"Ok. Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Ok mom."

"Hey Reba!" said Barbra Jean cheerfully as she walked through the front door.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see my best friend."

"Well you got the wrong house." walking towards the kitchen

"Your so funny." following behind her as she sits down at the island.

"Barbra Jean whatever is wrong tell me an leave my house." I have had a hard day an your not helping."

"Could you watch Henry tonight?"

"No. I"m not watching chuckie for you." Get cheyenne an Van to watch him." Pouring herself some wine.

"My child is not chuckie."

"Yes he is." He took my car keys yesterday an scrached my car with them."

"I told you I would pay for the damages."

"You still haven't Barbra Jean." You took that money an went an took him out for ice cream after that."

"Barbra Jean I'm starved." Said Brock coming through the back door whining

"Relax I'll go call pizza pubs right after I write Reba this check."

"Check for what?"

"Brock our son damaged her car yesterday an I said I would pay for the damages." Ripping the check from the checkbook." Here Reba." Handing her the check.

"Thanks." This covers cheyenne an Van's wedding cake you destroyed last year. " Smiling sarcastically at Barbra Jean

"How much she give you Reba?" Asked Brock as Barbra Jean headed home.

"Eighty dollars."

"What?" Are you trying to rob me blind."

"Yeah just like you did me." slamming the door in his face drinking her whole glass of wine. " Kyra dinner!"

"OK mom be right down!"

Reba started setting the table for dinner as Kyra came walking in. "Meatloaf again?" sitting down at the kitchen table

"Yeah but be thankful it's not Barbra Jean's meatloaf."

"Good point." Why does she think putting cottage cheese makes it taste better."

"I don't know." Shaking her head in discuss

Kyra tried to eat super but couldn't because of what Jenny was doing to Lucy.

"Mom this has to stop."

"I know it does." Don't worry we will figure out something."

"I hope so an fast."

Chapter 3 is coming soon... 


	3. Chapter 3

Kyra Knew Jenny was coming her way cause she could hear the loud bubble gum bubbles blowing an poping.

"Well if it isn't the principle's pet." said Jenny with a sarcastic voice.

"Oh shut up Jenny!" poping her bubble gum bubble she blew as it got caught in her hair.

"Kyra!" I'm going to get you for this!" My hair is ruined thanks to you!"

"No it's not it looks so much better."

"Ugh! storming into the girls bathroom.

"What is going on out here? " Asked Ms. Hodge walking out of her office

"I got bubble gum all in Jenny's hair." said Kyra

"yeah she did Ms. Hodge an I think she needs detention more than me."

"I don't." Now get to class!"

"But Ms. Hodge she ruined my hair!" whinning like a baby

"Go to class!" Jenny!"

"Ugh! you two are mean!" stomping down the hall to class.

Not as mean as you are. Kyra thought to herself.

"You better get to class." said Ms. Hodge walking back into her office.

"Do I have to?"

"Kyra."

"Oh alright." walking to her fourth period class.

"Your going to pay for ruining my hair Kyra." Said Jenny with a smirk

"No. Your going to pay for all those emails you sent Lucy!"

"What makes you so sure I did it?"

"Cause I printed them out an gave them to Ms. Hodge an she saw the email address an knew it was you cause of the skull an crossbones."

"So what if I did it!" she deserves it."

"You take that back!" you bleach blonde bimbo!"

"Who you calling a bimbo!" you hot head!"

"Girls stop this fighting right now!" said Ms. Quick

Kyra an Jenny finally settled down an got through the end of the day. The bell for everybody to go home.

"Have fun in detention Jenny." said kyra leaving Jenny baring her face in her arms.

That little brat is going to get it an so is Ms. Quick. Jenny thought to herself.

"I quit school!" said kyra throwing her backpack on the stairs.

"Rough day?" asked Reba walking out of the kitchen an taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah." That bone head Jenny is a thron in my butt!" falling down in the arm chair.

"What happend this time?"

"She came up to me blowing a big bubble gum bubbles in my face an I poped her bubble an it got caught in her hair."

Trying to stay serious Reba starts to laugh."I'm sorry but that girl had it coming an she knew it."

"Yeah she did, but that won't stop her evil ways."

"We'll think of something." Go get washed up for dinner an no were not having meatloaf tonight." Were having pizza an watching a movie.

"What movie we going to watch?"

"The bride of chuckie, or the bride of chuckie three."

"You rented horror movies?" Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah. Nothing scares me expect when Barbra Jean comes over an has no make-up on."

"Hey buddy!" Barbra Jean said cheerfully walking through the front door.

"AHHH!" screamed Reba

"What is wrong with you Reba?" you look like you seen a ghost."

"I did." It's staring at me."

"What?" Where?"

"Barbra Jean she was talking about you being the ghost." Said Kyra walking up to her room.

"That's not funny Reba!" whining as she sat down on the couch.

"Sorry. What do you want now?" Me an Kyra are about to watch some horror movies."

"Henry wanted to spend the night with his best friend Nick an Brock went on a business trip so I thought that we could hang out, but I will go home an talk to my bennie babies." Getting up to walk out the door hoping Reba would say she could stay.

"Forget it Barbra Jean your not ruining our movie night."

"Oh please I'm so bored an alone." begging on her knees

"Ugh! Fine. " rolling her eyes

"Thanks Reba!" Giving her a bear hug.

"Let go of me before I bite you."

"Ok." letting go of Reba. "let me get my new PJ's on for our slumber party." walking upstairs to Reba's room.

"Ready for the slumber party mom." walking down the stairs.

"So am I Reba!" Barbra Jean says as she walks downstairs wearing duckie slippers an duckie PJ's

"Don't tell me those are your baby cloths." Reba saying with a sarcastic smile

"Very funny." No these are what Brock gave me on our honeymoon. "

"Why?"

"I was with child an this is all he could find that would fit me." taking a seat next to Reba an Kyra on the couch.

"What are we watching?"

"Bride of chuckie." said Kyra eatting popcorn

"Ahhhh! He has a knife!" screamed Barbra Jean as she hid behind Reba.

"Barbra Jean it's only a movie." Calm down an get your nails out of my back!"

"Sorry. Your right." It's only a movie." repeating to herself.

"Would you be quiet while we watch the movie." Said Reba rolling her eyes.

"What is he doing?" asked Barbra Jean bitting her nails.

"Walking around looking for you."

"AHH!" getting up an running out the front door.

"That got her to shut up." eating her popcorn

Kyra rolls her eyes as she drinks her coke an continues watching the movie.

"I'm back!" said Barbra Jean holding all her beenie babies.

"Why did you bring your collection of beenie babies?"

"Because I don't want chuckie after them." sitting down on the couch.

"Which chuckie you talking about?" asking with a sarcastic smile

"Reba! My son is not chuckie!"

"Whatever." rolling her eyes as she gets back to the movie.

Hours passed by and Reba,Kyra, an Barbra Jean are half a sleep.

"Well mom I'm going to bed." Night." Walking up the stairs to her room.

"Night." Reba starts to get up from the couch when she feels Barbra Jean's hand grab her arm. " Let go of me!" pushing her off.

"Reba you can't leave me here alone." He might get me." Whining

"Good." Night." walking up the stairs to her room.

"Some friend you are!" At least I have you guys." talking to her beenie babies as she drifts off to sleep.

"Morning sleepy heads." Said Barbra Jean with a cheerful voice as she started setting the table.

"What is all this?" Reba asked walking to the table to sit down.

"Breakfast silly."

"I know what it is, but what is inside this omelet." picking it with a fork as she saw something green an slimy.

"It's just spinach with cheese." smiling as she put on some more bacon.

"Sounds good, but I have one question for you." wipping her mouth with her napken after taking a bite of her omelet.

"Sure what is it." putting down the extra plate of bacon on the table as she sat down next to Kyra.

"You can cook, but not make toast?"

"Oh lay off me Reba."

"Well I better see if that little she devil sent anymore emails." drinking the last of her milk before heading upstairs to her room.

"Who's been sending emails to whom?" asked Barbra Jean

"That mean girl Jenny at school has been sending hateful emails to Lucy." said Kyra as she puts her dishes in the sink.

"I had a bully pick on me when I was in High School." Her name was Carrie Johnson she was the one who called me Blondzilla an ran my bra up the flag pole."

"How did she run your bra up the flag pole?" asked Kyra before leaving the kitchen.

"I was taking a shower after gym class an she went in my gym locker an stole it." whining

"I'm sorry Barbra Jean." Hey maybe thats what I should do Jenny after gym class tomorrow." saying with a evil grin.

"Kyra!" there is no need to stoop down to her level."

"Your right mom." I won't do it." leaving the kitchen with a sigh.

"I got her back for what she did to me."

"What did you do?"

"I sent her up the flag pole."

"What?"

"Yeah." I tied her overalls to the rope an sent her up the flag pole." sipping her coffee.

"Sounds like you were the bully in school not her."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because what you did to her was ten times worse than what she did to you."

"Well I'm not sorry for it." She should have never done that to me." looking down at her coffee cup

"Mom!" storming into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

"Jenny! that's what's wrong!" She put up a picture of tied to the flag pole in her bra an undies."

"What?"

Chapter 4 is coming soon... 


	4. Chapter 4

"Man I thought my bully at school was heartless." said Barbra Jean in shock

"That's it I'm running her up the flag pole!" said Kyra with anger in her voice.

Kyra finally cools down after taking a few sips of water. "The worst part about this mom is Ms. Quick is outside tied to a mental pole an it's thirty degrees outside."

"Oh crap! " we have to go save her!" said Reba getting up from the kitchen table as so did Kyra, an Barbra Jean.

"Wait mom." we need to get some cloths for her." running back inside looking through the hall closet.

"Ok I got some blankets an cloths." Grab that wool scraf Kyra an let's get going."

"Got it!" following behind Reba out the door.

When they got there at the school. Jenny was taking snap shots of Ms. Quick. "Jenny! give me that camera you little cold hearted witch!" said Kyra running towards her as she knocked the camera out of her hands.

"You broke my camera!" an you owe me thirty bucks for a new one!"

"No I don't!" besides why don't you use that money to buy you a new face cause I'm going to rearange it for you!" heading towards Jenny

"Kyra let it go." said Reba holding her back as Jenny walked off.

"Your not going to get away with this!" "Mom help me with this rope." Geez she in the army!" trying to get the knot unloose.

"Move back I'll get her untied." said Barbra Jean pulling on the rope as the knot came undone.

"Thanks guys." Ms. Quick said as she started to cry an shiver from the cold.

"You welcome." Come on let's get you some cloths on I brought some from home for you to wear." Said Kyra comforting her as they head to the car.

Ms. Quick finally gets dressed in warm cloths an sits in the backseat with Barbra Jean an Kyra. " Kyra how did you know I was out here?"

"Well.. Jenny put a picture of you tied to the flag pole on the internet."

"What?" Great now the whole school will talk about it tomorrow." wipping the tears from her eyes.

"I'll take care of that." Let's just get you home an safe."

finally got her things together an got out of the car as she walked towards her house with Kyra following her."I'll see you at school tomorrow an thanks for getting me out of the cold."

"You welcome." Walking back to the car as Ms. Quick went inside her house.

"Well this was not fun." I never would have went that far with a prank." Said Barbra Jean getting out of the car.

"You sent that girl up the flag pole an your saying that was not taking a prank to far?"

"Ok it was a little far, but not as bad as what Jenny did to Ms. Quick.

"True." Walking into the house as Kyra an Barbra Jean follow.

"I'm going to bed." Night mom." Barbra Jean." Walking up to her room.

"I better get home before Brock thinks I've vanished." Bye." Walking out the front door.

Only if you would. Reba thought to herself as she sat down on the couch reading a book before bed.

"Hey mom." I can't sleep." said Kyra walking downstairs

"Why?"

"I can't stop thinking about Ms. Quick an also trying to think of a way to let Jenny get a taste of her own medicine." Sighing as she takes a seat next to Reba on the couch.

"Now Kyra I know your worried about Ms. Quick trust me she will be fine, but as far as getting Jenny back would not be a good idea cause I told you there is no need to stoop to her level."

"I really want to get Jenny back, but your right if I do I'll only be adding gas to the fire."

"Right." Now get some sleep." Kissing her on the forhead

"Yes mother." Walking back upstairs to her room.

Reba was downstairs cooking breakfast when she heard the annoying voice that makes her want to run for cover as she walked down the walk way.

"Hey Reba!" What's for breakfast?" Asked Barbra Jean with a cheerful voice as she took a set at the island.

"This is not the house of pancakes Barbra Jean." I only had enough for me an Kyra." Here have some cereal." Putting the box of Raisin Bran in front of her.

"Reba!" you know I'm allergic to Raisins." They swell up my mouth." Whinning

"I know." saying with a sarcastic smile.

"Very funny." I'll just get some coffee." Getting up to pour a cup.

"Morning mom." Barbra Jean. sitting down at the kitchen table.

"So you going to send Jenny up the flag pole?" asked Barbra Jean sipping her coffee

"No." I want to, but I would only be stooping to her level."

"Yeah. True."

"Honey I know your angry at her for what she did, but handling it with cruelness never helps." putting her breakfast plate infront of her an setting another plate for herself as she joined Kyra at the kitchen table.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to her." Look I better get going." finishing up her glass of milk. "Bye mom." walking out the back door.

"Bye sweetheart." Go home Barbra Jean."

"Why?"

"Because I have things to do an I don't want anybody around me." gathering up the dishes off the table.

"Fine." walks out the door.

Good now maybe I can eat my breakfast in peace. Reba said to herself

"Kyra do you have my thirty dollars for breaking my camera?" asked Jenny with a smirk on her face.

"No. besides I told you thirty dollars won't cover your face lift." saying with a sarcastic smile.

"I'm telling Ms. Hodge what you said to me." whining like a baby as she knocked on her office door.

"Yes Jenny." What do you want?" asked Ms. Hodge as she opened the door.

"kyra is being mean to me."

"Go to class." pointing her to her classroom.

"But.."

"But nothing Jenny." Now get to class!"

"Ugh!" stomping off to class.

"That girl is in so much trouble."

"I know." Don't worry I took care of it."

"Yes you did." Ms. Quick told me this morning when she called in sick."

"What?" is sick?"

"Yeah she has a bad cold."

"How bad?"

"Not bad just a chest cold."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"Welcome." closing the door as Kyra lefted for class.

Kyra walked into her classroom giving Jenny a evil look as she sat down behind her.

"What did I do now?"

"You got sick is what you did!"

"So at least I don't have to see her face!"

"Me personaly wishes I didn't have to see your face cause you make me sick!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Girls stop fighting this instent before I give you both after school detention." Said the subsitute teacher.

Kyra an Jenny finally calmed down. When class was over Jenny followed Kyra to her locker.

"Why are you so mad with me?"

"You got Ms. Quick sick an you wrote hateful emails to Lucy!" Kyra yelled as she slammed her locker door.

"What do you want me to do?" say I'm sorry?"

"Yes!" Except it's going to take more than sorry to fix what you did." Walking off as she lefted Jenny with a mad look on her face.

Chapter 5 is coming soon... 


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom I'm never going to school." Throwing her bookbag on the stairs.

"Another rough day sweetheart?"

"Yeah." floping on the arm chair. "Ms Quick was out sick today because of the pranks Jenny pulled on her yesterday."

"If your so worried about her why don't you call her."

"Good idea." Thanks mom." heading upstairs to her room."

"Welcome."

"Hello?" said Ms. Quick

"Hey." It's me Kyra

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better, but still very tired."

"I'm sorry about what Jenny did to you."

"It's not your fault." She just got mad at me for giving her detention." All the years I have worked there I have never had trouble with her till now."

"I'm very sorry she did this to you."

"Me too."

"Well I'll let you get some rest." Bye."

Kyra hangs up the phone an starts on her math homework.

"Kyra! " Dinner is ready! " Reba shouted from downstairs.

"Ok mom!" be right down!" yelling back

Reba was setting the table when Kyra walked up behind her taking her seat at the kitchen table.

"Something on your mind sweetheart?" joining her at the table.

"Yeah I'm having second thoughts about Jenny." Sipping her milk

"What do you mean?"

"Well.. I feel like she did those things because she's having problems at home."

"I was thinking the same thing today, but I'm not sure how to get her to open up about what is bothering her."

"Maybe I could call Ms. Hodge an explain to her my thoughts, an she can talk to her."

"Sounds like a plan to me." smiling as they both finished up their dinner.

"Hey buddy!" Barbra Jean said cheerfully coming through the back door.

"What do you want?"

"Why do you always ask me that?" joining Reba at the kitchen table.

"Because ever since you married Brock you come over here asking me what he likes an doesn't like." Your his wife now! not me." getting up from the table as she put the dirty dishes in the sink

Kyra could see that things were going to get tense an rather ugly."I'll be in my room." Walking out of the kitchen an heading upstairs.

"I did't come here to fight with you."

"Then what did you come her for?"

"Well.. Brock's birthday is this Friday an I wanted to see if you could watch Henry."

"Sorry." Get cheyenne an Van to watch chuckie." I have things to do this week." Cleaning up the kitchen.

"Stop calling my kid chuckie!" I paid you for the damages he did to your car."

"Yeah you did an thanks for that." Now go home!" pointing her towards the door.

"Geez I'm going." Bye!" walking out of the back door.

"Hey mom." I called Ms. Hodge an explained everything about Jenny an she said she will talk to her in the morning before school."

"That's great Kyra." Smiling as she gave her a hug.

"I'm going to bed." Goodnight." Walking out of the kitchen.

"Night sweetheart." said Reba as she fixed her some hot tea an went into the living room to read a book before bed.

The next morning Kyra walked into school only to see that Jenny was crying at her locker.

"Jenny. What's wrong?" walking up behind her

"Everything Kyra." I'm sorry for all the mean things I did to Ms. Quick an Ms. Hodge." Crying into her hands.

"It's ok." Comforting her with a hug." Let's go outside were we can talk in private." Both walking outside.

Jenny finally gets herself together an calmed down. " Ms. Hodge talked to me this morning an she said that you called her last night an explained what might be going wrong with me."

"Yeah I did." I'm sorry I should have..." Said Kyra as Jenny interrupted her before saying another word.

"Don't be sorry Kyra." I knew you or her would find out about me."

"May I ask, what's going on?"

"My parents are getting a divorce which will mean I'll have to vist my dad every other weekend an my mom."

"I'm sorry I know how that feels." sighing

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's a long story I'll tell you about it some time, but right now we have to get to class." both walking in the school.

Before walking into class Jenny could feel her blood run cold as she saw that Ms. Quick was back." I'm not going in." Nervously pushing herself against the wall.

"Why?"

"Ms. Quick is back!" she will never forgive me for what I did to her." Starting to cry again.

"You don't know that till you tell her."

"Your right." Getting herself together as she walks into the classroom with Kyra following her.

"Go tell her." pushing her towards Ms. Quick.

"Alright." Stop pushing me." walking up to Ms. Quick as Kyra takes her seat.

"Yes Jenny?" said Ms. Quick as she turned away from the chalkboard.

"I"m sorry for what I did to you." Please forgive me."

"I already have."

"Huh?"

Chapter 6 is coming soon...


	6. Chapter 6

Jenny couldn't believe her ears at what she just said. "I already forgive you." "Just like that?" after what I put you through?"

"Yes, but I must be honest with you Jenny." I'm still hurt at what you did to me, but I'm not mad at you." Understand? " Smiling

"Yes." I'm still sorry for putting you through that though." "I'll make it up to you some how." Taking here seat.

"Good Job Jenny." Said Kyra patting her on her shoulder.

"Thanks."

Jenny was still puzzled about how she could forgive her so quick like that.

Class was almost ending as the students watched the clock strike three. Bell rung an all the students begin to scatter except Jenny.

"You ok ?" Asked Kyra

"Yeah I'll be there in a mintute."

"Ok." Walking out of the classroom

"Jenny it's time to go home." something wrong?" asked as she took off her reading glasses an gave her full attention.

"Yeah there is." Getting up from her chair leaving her books on her desk

"I'm listening." What's on your mind?"

"How can you forgive me like this?" I put out in the cold tied to a flag pole wearing nothing but your bra an undies. "

"I used to hold grudges againist people an try to get them back for what they did to me, but nine times out of ten they would get me back." What you did to me was not as bad as what the students did to me when I was in school."

"What did they do?"

"Well... they use to throw rocks at me, stuff me in my locker an leave me there over night, an call me all sorts of names that I don't want to repeat or remember."

"I'm sorry they were so mean to you."

"Thanks."

"Welcome." Again I'm sorry for what I did an it will never happen again."

"Good." Now get home before your parents start to worry." Smiling

"Yes ma'am" walking out of the classroom.

"Did everything go ok?" asked Kyra who was waiting for her outside the door

"Yeah." I'm not so sure about Ms. Hodge if she is going to still give me my punishment." Walking along side Kyra as they both headed outside.

"Would you like to spend the night with me?" asked Kyra

"Sure." Saying with a smile

"Ok good." See you at my house say about five?"

"Sounds Good."

"Good." Bye driving off as so did Jenny

"Hey mom." I invited Jenny to spend the night with me." Is that ok?" putting her bags down on the floor next to the coat rack.

"Now Kyra you know this is a school night."

"Yeah I know." Don't worry were not going to stay up all night."

"Ok." Then sure she can stay the night." smiling

"Cool." Thanks mom." walking upstairs.

Reba was cleaning the coffee table when the door bell rang. "Hey Jenny." Said Reba opening the front door.

"Hey Ms. Hart."

"Come in." Kyra is upstairs." closing the door behind her.

"Can I talk to you about something?" seating down on the couch.

"Sure." Joining her

"You know all the mean things I did to Ms. Quick?"

"Yeah. Kyra told me you apologized to her."

"Yeah I did." I also have a fear that Ms. Hodge won't forgive me for what I did to her."

"What did you do to her?" asking with a confused look

"Well... I wrote a hateful article about her in the school paper and blew up the nude photos my friends took of her."

"Nude photos?" How did you manage that?"

"My other two mean friends Amber an Britney went to her house an took them while she was in the shower."

"Amber and Britney did all that?" said Kyra walking down the stairs.

"Yeah an I helped but after we did it I tried to grab the film from the camera an burn it, but Amber had already went off with it."

"If you want my advice Jenny just tell her the truth." Said Reba as she patted her on the back as she headed to the kitchen.

"Is that what you think I should do Kyra?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." I'll talk to her tomorrow morning before school."

"Good." So what movie you want to watch?"

"Have first wives club?"

"Yeah. My favorite movie." Kyra said as she put it in the dvd player.

"Pizza's here!" said Reba bringing in the pizza in the living room sitting it down on the coffee table.

"Yum!" I love pizza. Just don't like black olives." said Jenny digging in

"Same here." said Kyra grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Wow. I thought I was the only one." Laughing

"No. I never liked olives they make me gag."

"Kyra.. I need to apologize to you for calling you names infront of your friends all these years."

"Don't worry about it that's in the past an should be forgotton." Sipping her coke

"Your not mad at me for that?"

"I was then, but I got over it a long time ago."

"Your the first person that has not held a grudge against me." Thanks."

"You welcome."

Kyra an Jenny were halfway through the movie when they both started to fall asleep. Reba turnes off the Tv an coached them to bed."

"Ah mom just five more mintutes." whinned Kyra

"Fine five more mintutes." Said Reba as she walked back into the kitchen to finish up cleaning the dishes.

"Thanks mom." said Kyra as they turned back on the tv and keep watching the movie.

"Five minutes are up." It's time for bed." Turning off the tv an coaching them to bed once again.

"Fudge!"

"What?"

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow." Said Kyra stomping her feet towards her room.

"Oh come on Kyra it's not like I'm sending you to prision for a year."

"School is prision mom." They have fences around the school so you can't make a run for it."

"Well you can either go to school or go over to Barbra Jean's house an hear her tell stories to her beenie babies for two hours." Said Reba smiling at Kyra

"I'll go to school."

"That's what I thought."

"Who is this Barbra Jean?" asked Jenny

"It's a long story." Let's go to bed." night mom

"Night girls." said Reba laughing as she lefted the room an closed the door behind her.

Morning came an both Kyra an Jenny were getting dressed for school an talking about how the day is going to go.

"I hope Ms. Hodge forgives me." said Jenny as she combed her hair and grabbed her back pack.

"She will don't worry." Let's go get our breakfast before it gets cold." Following Jenny out of the room an down the stairs.

"Hey sleepy heads." Ready for breakfast?" Reba said sitting down a plate of pancakes infront of them.

"Looks good Ms. Hart." said Jenny as she started eatting

"Thanks."

"Mom why did you make pancakes?" Someone die? "

"No." Why would you ask a thing like that?"

"Cause you never fix this much for breakfast."

"Oh alright." Barbra Jean is going out of town for a whole week." Which means no more of her poping in an bugging me." Smiling as she cleaned up the dishes.

"Again Kyra." Who is this Barbra Jean?" asked Jenny once again.

"Tell you at school." eatting down her last bites of pancakes

"Ok." Finishing up her breakfast an drinking the last of her juice.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye." closing the back door behind them.

Chapter 7 is coming soon... 


	7. Chapter 7

Kyra and Jenny started to walk through the double doors into the school when she stopped dead in tracks.  
"I can't go through with this."

"Yes you can." Come on." coaching her inside the school

"Your right." wish me luck." walking towards her office door as she gave a light knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Ms. Hodge." Can I come in an talk to you about something?" Jenny said nervously.

"Sure." Come have a seat."

"Thank you." seating down in the chair infront of her desk.

"So what's going on?" asked Ms. Hodge

"Nothing really." I just came here to tell you that I'm very sorry for all the times I treated you so badly an hurt you so much. Your such a sweet lady an I can't believe I put you through so much pain." Please forgive me."

"Jenny that was a long time ago." I've forgotton about all that an I forgive you for that." I'm sorry for making things worse for you when I should have talked about what was bothering you instead of giving you after school detention."

"It's ok." I know you were doing your job an I respect you for that."

"Why thank you Jenny that means a lot." Getting up an giving her a hug before leaving the office.

"You welcome." Well I better get to class before counts me tardy." Bye." Leaving her office with a smile as she headed to her first class. Walking into her classroom she saw Kyra in the back of the room.

"Hey." How did it go?" asked Kyra as Jenny took her seat infront of her.

"It went good." I'll tell you all about it after school."

"Ok." Getting back to the lesson

The bell rang as the students started to scatter the hallway. "So how did things go with Ms. Hodge?" asked Kyra putting her books away as she grabbed the books for her next class out of her locker.

"Everything went fine." she forgave me." Sighing as she leaned against her locker.

"What's wrong?" I thought you would be happy." said Kyra closing her locker door.

"I am, it's just I feel like I really should make it up to them."

"What do you want to do?" walking along side Jenny to their next class.

"I'm not sure, but I think I can make it up to both of them at once."

Jenny was in a daze staring at the clock on the wall as she was thinking about her gift idea to get them.

"Jenny?" said handing her homework assignment.

"Yes ?" zoneing out of her daze as she takes her homework assignment.

"You ok?"

"Yeah never better." putting her homework in her notebook as walks on by her desk.

"Jenny is something wrong?" asked Kyra

"No..why do you ask that for?"

"Because you have been spaced out for thirty mintutes looking at the clock."

"Oh... I'm sorry." I just have a lot on my mind." gathering up her books an walking out of the classroom with Kyra following her.

"Like what?" asked Kyra opening her locker.

"My idea on how to repay an for forgiving me."

"Did I hear repay?" said Amber who was one of Jenny's ex friends

"Yeah, but not what you think Amber." Don't start." Said Jenny putting her bookbag over her shoulder an closing her locker door. Leaving Amber with a smirk on her face.

"What are you looking at?" snapped Amber to Kyra

"Nothing." I don't know you but just for the record leave Ms. Hodge an alone or pay the price." walking out the door.

"Who was that?" asked Britney walking up beside her.

"Don't know,but who cares we have work to do." motioning for her to follow her to the printing room.

"Why are we in here?" asked Britney

"Ugh! we are in here to help Jenny repay an back."

"Oh.. realizing what was going on."

"Hey mom." Said Kyra walking through the front door as she puts her bookbag on the stairs.

"Hey honey."Said Reba putting her book down on the coffee table. "Everything go ok today?"

"Yeah." Ms. Hodge forgave Jenny for what shes done to her over the years." Sitting down on the couch beside her mom sighing

"I thought you would be happy that Ms. Hodge forgave her." What's wrong?"

"Well... today after school one of Jenny's ex friend named Amber came up to us an over heard Jenny talking about repaying an for forgiving her an I think she might have something up her sleeve to blow Jenny's gift up in her face.

"I doubt she'll do anything." brushing Kyra's hair behind her ear.

"Your probably right." Well I better go get my homework done. " walking upstairs to her room.

"Ok honey." Super will be ready shortly."

"Ok mom." Walking into her room.

Before Reba gets to the kitchen the phone rings." Hello?"

"Hey buddy!" said Barbra Jean cheerfully on the other line.

"Hey. Bye!" hangs up phone as she walks towards the fridge when the phone rings again."Ugh!" what do you want?" picking up the phone again.

"I just wanted to see how my buddy is doing."

"I'm fine Barbra Jean thanks for asking." Bye!" fixing to hang up the phone when barbra Jean yells through the phone.

"Wait Reba!"

"What now?" putting the phone back up to her ear.

"Did you read all my beenie babies a bed time story?"

"No, but I have a bed time story for you." once upon a time a crazy blonde woman lived next door to a sweet woman named Reba who wishes she would stop calling her everynight!" The End!" hangs up phone.

"Hey Kyra." Said Jenny walking up behind her at her locker.

"You ok?" asked Kyra as she closed her locker door.

" you can thank Amber for putting me in a bad mood." Handing her the school paper.

Headlines read: an dont forgive Jenny for what she did." What?" that little.." said Kyra as she threw the paper in the trash can. "Amber!" you little witch!"

"What did I do?" Amber asked walking up to Kyra an Jenny

"You made it like Ms. Hodge an turned against me!" They did forgive me how could you print out lies!" Jenny yelled

"They don't forgive nobody they did't me an Britney when we wrote that article about them last year."

"That's because you like to hurt people you don't care about anybody but your snotty self." Let's go Kyra." walking off to class leaving Amber blowed up like a blow fish.

"Just you wait." I have your repay for them." Saying under her breath with a evil laugh.

Chapter 8 is coming soon...


	8. Chapter 8

Kyra an Jenny were totally spaced out looking at the school clock.

"Man! I can't believe it's only two thirty in the afternoon." whinned Kyra

"Oh pipe down." It won't be much longer before school is out." said Jenny writing down her homework assignment.

"Your right." oh great another math worksheet." I hate those."

"Let's just do it now so we won't have homework tonight."

"Good idea." said Kyra getting started on her homework as so was Jenny.

Three O clock finally came around as Kyra an Jenny were on their last math problem of their homework assignment.

"There I'm done." said Kyra

"Me too!" gathering up her things to get ready to go home when Amber walked up to her desk.

"What do you want?" said Kyra with a smirk

"I just came over here to tell you that I'm not the new school editor of the school paper."

"Whoopie!" said Jenny

"Thanks for your support."

"You welcome." Should I throw rose petals at your feet." saying with a smirk

"Humph!" Amber said walking out of the room when Ms. Hodge was walking in.

"Hey Amber."

"Hey cow." Laughing as she walked off.

"Sorry about that Ms. Hodge I'll get her for that." said Jenny through gritted teeth.

"It's ok." Don't worry about me, but thanks for caring about my feelings." smiling

"You welcome." Anything we can do you for? " Asked Kyra

"Yeah. could you help teach Amber how the school paper works cause this mornings paper was full of lies."

"Sure." If we can do one thing to her."

"What?" Asked Ms. Hodge

"Put a photo of her through the printer an write liar on it an post it all over school." said Kyra smiling

"Huh. No." That's just mean an sinking to her level Kyra."

"I know." I just had to ask." smiling

"Kyra."

"I won't I promise."

"Good." See you two tomorrow." Bye." walking out of the room as did Kyra an Jenny.

"Hey mom." Putting her bookbag on the stairs.

"Better day at school?" asked Reba walking out of the kitchen with a bottle of water as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah it was, except little miss Jenny's ex friend wrote lies in the school paper saying Ms. Hodge an did not forgive her and now Amber is the new editor of the paper." Plus Ms. Hodge wants us to teach her on how to get the facts right."

"Well I know you two will do good job, but don't go trying to teach her a lesson Kyra cause all it will do is blow up in your face."

"I won't." I better get started on some things to put in the school paper." Runs upstairs to her room.

"Ok honey." Getting a sip of her water when the phone rings for what seems like the millionth time. "Barbra Jean! I told you not to..

"Reba it's me Brock."

"Oh sorry what's wrong?"

"I'm at work." I locked my keys in my car can you go get my spare keys at the house there on the kichen counter."

"Ugh! sure be right there."

"Your my life saver."

"Yeah, yeah an your a monkeys butt." Hangs up the phone an heads to his house to get the keys.

Reba gets to Brock's office about ready to throw the keys at him when she walks in.

"Hey reba." Thanks for getting my keys for me." said Brock getting his charts from his secretary before walking over to Reba.

"Did I sign something in the divorce papers that said I had to take care of my ex husband?"

"No."Why do you ask?"

"Because any woman knows that when her husband cheats she's not suppost to take care of her ex husband while the new wife is away." Handing him the keys."

"Thank you."

"Welcome." leaving the office."oh by the way you owe me twenty bucks for gas money." putting her head through the door before closing it again.

"Do we have to help Amber?" Jenny asked Kyra

"Yeah." Look it won't be that bad maybe." Kyra said opening the door as they both wen inside the school.

"Maybe?" you don't know this girl like I do."

"What do you mean?"

"For an example when she wanted to get information on Ms. Hodge she's the one who went in her office an stole her records then later blamed me for everything saying I did it."

"Dang." well you've changed so maybe this year she will get a taste of her own medicine."

"I hope so." Said Jenny walking into the printing room as she saw Amber writing something in her notebook.  
"What you doing Amber writing down your alphabet?" saying with a sarcastic smile.

"Haha! No. I'm writing down a few things for the school paper." Why are you two here anyway?"

"Because Ms. Hodge asked us to help you out an to make sure you get your facts straight."

"I always get my facts right."

"No you don't." The one you wrote saying Ms. Hodge an did not forgive me." Well they did!"

"To late now." besides there was no harm done."

"You know one day Karma is going to come back an bite you an when it does I"m going to laugh." Said Jenny as she started helping Kyra write more stuff for the paper leaving Amber with a smirk on her face.

Hours passed as Kyra an Jenny got done with their articles to put in the paper.

"Well we better get home it's getting late." Said Kyra grabbing her bookbag.

"Ok. Just let me turn in our articles." Putting them in the writing tray as she spots the article Amber wrote. "Uh Kyra come here."

"What's wrong?" asked Kyra walking up behind Jenny

"Look at the title of Amber's article."

"What?" ... saying in shock.

chapter nine coming soon...


	9. Chapter 9

Kyra could feel her anger level rise as she looked down at Amber's article. " That stupid little... witch!" slamming the paper back down in the tray.

"Now Kyra calm down."

"I want to get her back for this Jenny she needs a taste of her own medicine."

"Who needs a taste of their own medicine?" asked Lucy walking into the room

"Nobody... I was just talking about my math teacher she can be so mean." said Kyra hiding the article behind her back.

"What's that behind your back?"

"My article for the school paper." don't want anybody to see it."

"Ok.. you ok?" your acting strange.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jenny take Lucy to the car I'll be there in a sec."

"Ok Kyra." walking out with Lucy.

"That little tramp is going to pay." said Kyra under her breath as she got out a clean sheet of paper out an started writing a few things about Amber.

"What is taking Kyra so long." It's almost four O clock." said Jenny honking her horn hoping Kyra would hear her.

Kyra finally came walking out of the school." What took you so long?" asked Lucy as Kyra was getting in the car.

"I was just changing some words in my article."

"Yeah right." Scuffed Jenny as they drove off.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on here?" demanded Lucy

(Sighs) Lucy Amber wrote something cruel about you and I wrote something bad about her just now." Said Kyra hoping she wouldn't get upset with her.

"Kyra! you promised me that you wouldn't get her back." Things are going to get worse if we don't fix this mess."

"I"m sorry, but that was before I knew she would do something like this."

"Would you tell me what she said." I'm not two I can take it." Lucy demanding

"Fine." She called you a Bald B*** chicken." said Kyra

"A what?" How dare she call me that!" tearing up

"Don't worry Lucy she's full of hot air and other things." said Jenny starting to laugh as so was Lucy and Kyra

"Jenny!" your bad." said Lucy laughing as she dried her tears with her hands.

"Well I hope Kyra's friend Lucy will enjoy the big headlines in the school paper tomorrow." said Amber painting her nails.

"You know Amber I don't think that was right of you to write something so vicious like that about her." said Britney who was sitting on Amber's bed.

"Excuse me?" I had every right to write what I did the girl needs to be exposed an so does Kyra for being friends with her." Now get me the blow dryer an dry my nails."

"Why don't you dry your own nails you wicked witch!" said Britney throwing the dryer in her lap as she grabbed her things an walked out the door.

"Just where do you think your going?"

"Home! were not friends anymore by the way." I hope a house falls on your sister!" storming down the stairs an slams the front door.

"Fine!" I Have plenty of people who want to be friends with me!" shouted Amber from her room as she finished up her nails.

"Hey mom." school was awful." throwing her bookbag on the floor.

"Really?" what happened?"

"It's a long story I don't want to talk about right now." floping down on the couch next to Reba. "I'm sorry to be so late I had something to do after school."

"I know." I called Ms. Hodge to see if you were still at school." Kyra I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry mom I did try to call you, but none of my friends had a phone charger an before I got to Ms. Hodge's office she had left."

"Thanks for being honest with me." Just make sure you charge your phone before you go to bed tonight."

"Ok mom." Walks upstairs to her room.

Reba gets back to her book when an annoying sound walks through the front door.

"Hey Reba!" flopping down on the couch beside her.

"What do you want?" looking up from her book at Barbra Jean

"Nothing."

"Good. Now go home."

"Well.. ok I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with Kyra just now. I think you should have grounded her not telling you she was going to be late."

"What?" Who are you the parent police?" Why don't you do your parenting with your child and let me do mine!" Now get out! pointing to the door.

"Fine!"I think your wrong!" walking towards the door

"Yeah well your were wrong to yell in Henry's face when he dropped his popsicle on your new living room rug!"

"Big daddy gave me that rug and he ruined it!"

"No he did't he made it look better!"

"Humph! storms out the front door

"I wish he would have spilled paint on it too." Reba mumbled under her breath as she got back to her book.

"Hey Kyra!" Amber yelled from down the hallway.

"What?" looking at her straight in the eye

"You read the school paper this morning?" Isn't it classic!" smiling from ear to ear

"No!" it's mean Amber and you should have never printed that."

"I had to tell the truth about your friend." So sue me." Smirked Amber as she throws the paper at Kyra.

"I should!" Yelling at her as she walks off

"Dang it!" I thought for sure she would have picked up the article I wrote about Lucy it was the nice one."

"Wait a mintute.. I thought you said you wrote something bad about Amber?" asked Jenny

"I was going to but I decided to write this nice article about Lucy in hoping Amber would have picked up my paper an not hers."  
"This really bite me in the butt." Burying her face in her hands.

"Everything ok girls?" asked Ms. Hodge coming down the hall.

"Yeah." Just had a bad run in with Amber." said Kyra lifting hear head up from her hands.

"Come on let's talk about it." motioning for her to come into her office.

"No... I'll be fine, but thanks anyway." walking off to her to her first class leaving Jenny with Ms. Hodge.

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I'm not sure myself what's going on."

"Ok well I'm here if you two need me." walking into her office.

"Ok thanks." heading off to class.

The first bell ringed an the students scattered the hallways like the school was on fire.

"Kyra what just happend eairler when Ms. Hodge asked you what was wrong?" asked Jenny as she walked up behind Kyra at her locker.

"I don't know." getting her books for her next class. " You did't tell Ms. Hodge anything when I left did you?" slamming her locker door.

"No."

"Thank you." I want to handle this by myself." walking along side Jenny as they head to their second period class.

"Kyra!" This is something that Amber has done thats against the school rules." How are you going to handle this on your own?" taking her seat infront of Kyra.

"I don't know." I just am."

Chapter 10 is coming soon... 


	10. Chapter 10

Kyra thought about what she told Jenny. "Ok your right it would be wrong of me if I handled this on my own without Ms. Hodge's help."

"You serious about that or you saying this so I will keep my mouth shut?"

"No. I'm saying this because your right." I thought of a hundred reasons why I shouldn't do this by myself."

"Name one?"

"Fine." Everything would probably backfire on me just like this did."

"Good reason."

"Well.. want to go tell Ms. Hodge about what's going after school?" asked Kyra

School was just about over an the students were set at ready to walk out of the classroom.

"Class your homework tonight is to write a two page essay on who is your hero an why." Teacher told the class before the bell ranged

"Oh goodie." I'm not sure who my hero is." What about you?" asked Jenny

"Lucy." She's taught me some things about life and what being a true friend is all about." walking up to Ms. Hodge's office giving a light Knock on the door.

"You may come in." said Ms. Hodge who was filling out detention slips. "What may I do you for?" taking off her reading glasses as she gave them her full attention.

"OK here's the story.." Kyra said as she told the whole story about what Amber did an her.

"Seems to me Kyra you were not in the wrong, but Amber was."

"What do you mean?" looking puzzled

"I mean.. even though you were fixing to write something mean about Amber to get her back, you did't." Instead you wrote about Lucy an was hoping Amber would have used it instead of her's."

"Yeah and your point?"

"You tried to save your friend from getting hurt."

"True." I'll just have to tell Lucy the truth before Amber tries to blame this on me." Thanks Ms. Hodge."

"You welcome."

Kyra an Jenny walk out the door an see Lucy at her locker crying. " Lucy what's wrong?" walking up behind her.

"This article you wrote I thought you said it was about Amber!"

"What?" No.. Amber wrote that about you and I wrote a nice one about you hoping she would have used mine but did't." sighing

"Did you read what Kyra wrote about you Lucy?" Asked Amber walking up beside her.

"She didn't write it." You did!" How dare you say these things when you don't know the whole story!" Amber you worthless piece of scum!" throwing the paper in her face as she left with Kyra an Jenny.

"Humph!" Ms. Hodge!" Lucy yelled at me!" Running into her office

"Go home Amber I don't have time for your whinning games." Getting back to work

"Fine!" storms out of her office.

"I'm so sorry Lucy." I never meet for you to get hurt." said Kyra

"I know you did't." I'm not mad at you."

"Your not?"

"No." You wrote another article about me that was nice an hoping she would have printed it instead." None of my friends back home would have done that for me."

"Aww how sweet." Amber said walking back in the school with a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing back here?" Your broom run out of gas?" said Kyra with a smirk.

"Very funny." No." I left my homework in my locker."

"Whatever." Bye." said Jenny walking out with Kyra an Lucy.

Amber started to feel this guilt in the pit of her stomach about what she had did but it seemed to pass when she thought up another scem.

"Hey Amber." said Ms. Hodge who was locking her office for the day.

"Hey Ms. Cow." You sure have a lot of beef." Laughing with a smirk as she closes her locker door.

Ms. Hodge turned around with tears filling up her eyes." You know Amber you don't realize how much the words you say like that really hurt a person." Walking off leaving Amber puzzled on what she just said.

"What she mean by that?" Amber thought to herself as she left the building

"Hey mom." Barbra Jean." said Kyra putting down her bookbag on the stairs.

"Hey honey."

"Hey Kyra." You know the rules we put our bookbag beside the coat rack not on the stairs." said Barbra Jean in her partenting voice.

"She can put her bookbag anywhere she wants to." This is not your house Barbra Jean or your child!" slamming her magazine on the coffee table as she jumps from the couch an storms to the kitchen.

"Sorry Red." I was just trying to help you out on your parenting skills." Barbra Jean says as she follows her.

"Excuss me?" At least I don't yell in my childs face for drawing on the walls." In your case Henry was doing you a favor by re decorating your house!" Gets a bottle of water from the fridge an slams the fridge door.

"You calling me a bad mother?"

"No." But you could come down to the childs level without screaming in their face!"

"He drew on my new wallpaper I just bought!" I had to punish him."

"You should have let him draw your wallpaper for you it looks better than what you picked out!"

"Humph!" I'm telling Brock what awful things you have said to me." walking towards the back door.

"I'm so scared I"m shaking in my boots!"

"You should be!" slams the door

(Blows raisberries) walking back into the living room.

"Reba we need to talk." Said Brock walking through the front door.

"Were have I heard that before." Rolling her eyes.

"Barbra Jean told me what you said to her." Why did you do that?"

"Brock." She came over here and started telling Kyra how to do things then goes off on me saying I have bad parenting skills." She's not their mom!" I am!"

"I get that, but could you respect her help." Please don't make her more mad than she already is I'll have to sleep in the dog house again."

"Aww you poor baby.." patting him on the face.

"You enjoy her torturing me don't you?" walking back to the front door.

"Yeah I do, but I'm not the one who married her you did." smiling

"Your mean." walks out the door

"I know." getting back to her magazine

"Hey Amber." Said Kyra walking up behind her

"Hey Kyra." Why are you at my locker?"

"No reason.. I just picked up a copy of the school paper an saw that you wrote something else about Lucy an Ms. Hodge." Care to explain why you wrote that Lucy will never get her hair back an Ms. Hodge has so much beef that she makes the cows jelouse." Throwing the paper at her.

"I can't help but write the truth." Closing her locker door.

"Amber do you have any idea how much these words can hurt someone?"

"So if they can't handle it then they shouldn't read it." Walking off.

"She is impossible to break Jenny."

"I know, but there's no reason to get all upset about it now we have to get to class." taking her by the arm an dragging her to first period.

Amber was sitting in class in a daze thinking about her next article to write.

"Amber what is this?" Teacher asked holding up a piece of paper.

"Huh?" getting out of her daze

"What is this?"

Seeing that it was a article that she wrote an not her homework she was suppost to turn in she tried to think of all the excusses in the book." I'm sorry I handed in my article instead of my essay." It won't happen again." sweating bullets hoping the teacher would just hand her back her paper an let her go.

"I'll let you off on a warning but next time I see this kinda of article your going to the principle's office." handing back her paper.

Breathing a sigh of relief Amber puts her article back in her notebook an hands in her essay to her teacher.

"That was a close one." said Britney.

"Oh shut up."

"Humph!" getting back to the lesson

First class was over an Amber was so embrassed at what happend that she made a bee line to the door to get out first.

"Oh relax Amber she did't read it to the class." Britney said as she walked along side of her to their locker

"Your not helping one bit!" grabs her books for her next class an storms off without closing her locker door.

"Oh but I am.."

Chapter 11 coming soon...


	11. Chapter 11

Britney pulls out a picture of in her swimsuit sun bathing from her purse an places it in Amber's history book an closes her locker door.

The final bell ranged and Amber comes walking out of her classroom an sees Britney standing at her locker door. "What are you doing?" and what's with the smile?" opening her locker.

"I have a something special in your history book for the article."

"Ok.. " picking up her book an pulling out the photo of Ms. Hodge.

"Where did you get this?" laughing into her hand

"I took it when I was walking by her house on my way home." smiling

"That is one ugly bathing suit..." Amber said making a face as she stuffs the picture in her pants pocket.

"I know I thought my lens on my camera was going to break..." laughing as they headed to the printing room.

"Hey Reba." said Barbra Jean walking in through the back door.

"What do you want now?" closing the dishwasher an drying her hands with her dish towel

"I want an apology." sitting down at the island

"For what?"

"The way you have treated me all these years."

"What?"

"You heard me." all the mean names you called me over the years for stealing your husband. "

"No."

"Why Not?" "Your sitting here asking me why I won't apology to you for that?" Oh lay off it Barbra Jean! You ruined my marriage, not to mention you ruined my daughters wedding, and to top it all off! you still owe me two thousand dollars for ruining the cake." "What!" I was pushed into that cake! cause cheyenne an Van were fighting!" I was trying to stop it !" "No you weren't!" I was doing all the work to try to stop them you were acting like a big baby!" "Hold it down you two!" Brock yelled coming through the back door. " Geez the whole neighborhood can hear you two going at it." "She started it !" coming over here telling me to apologize for all the names I called her over the years!" I don't take any of them back!" "No she started it !" I'm sick of her... " "Both of you stop it !" yelled Brock "No you didn't just yell at me." Said Barbra Jean with her face getting all five shades of red. "Yeah Brock I seem to recall one time you did that to me." Look I may not enjoy Barbra Jean but you don't treat a woman like crap you got that!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Just for that Brock your sleeping in the dog house tonight." Said Barbra Jean poking him in the chest as she walks out the back door.

"Thanks Reba." I should have never invinted Barbra Jean to our daugher's wedding." walking towards the back door.

"Yeah." Maybe next time you will bring the ice instead of the ass!" slams the door in his face.

"Ahh!" screamed Lucy as Kyra an Jenny walked inside the school

"What the heck is going on?" asked Kyra walking up behind Lucy who was at her locker crying.

"Amber is whats going on!" gives her the paper

"Amber!"

"What?" walking up to kyra

"How could you do this ?" Do you have no heart !" Oh what you wrote about Lucy was mean but what you wrote about Ms. Hodge was really low."

"Oh pipe down." wait till she sees her photo on page three." I never laughed so hard in my life." Well see ya!" walking to class

"You get your little wannbe butt back here!" yelled Jenny

"Save it Jenny." Shes not worth it." said Lucy holding her back Walking into their classroom Kyra sees Amber's Friend Britney sitting beside her." So who's this your evil warrior to do your evil deeds." said Kyra sitting down infront of Amber "No.."she helps me with the school paper." "Oh so shes the one who wrote all those mean things about Lucy an Ms. Hodge." said Jenny "So what if she did. " "Shut up Amber they don't know what art is when they see it." "I guess we don't but at least we wouldn't write something that cold hearted about someone."

Amber rolls her eyes at Kyra as she gets back to the math lesson

Lucy decided to look at the newspaper one more time to get a clear view of what all they said about her. "What the heck!" Amber you stupid little ..." giving her a angry look as the second bell ranged for their next class

"You ok?" asked Kyra getting up from her seat

"No." Look at this picture of Ms. Hodge." showing her the picture on page three "Oooo... Amber!" I'm going to get you for this if its the last thing I do." "Oooo should I call my bodyguard to protect me?" saying with a smirk as she walks out of the classroom with Britney "Your going to need more than a bodyguard to protect your sorry fanny!" yelled Kyra "Oh please Kyra will be lucky if a house falls on her sister."lucy said rolling her eyes "Ms. Hodge!" Kyra and Lucy are being mean to me!" Amber yelled as she walked into her office "Amber get to class." I can't handle anymore from you today." saying in a whimpered voice

"Geezz someone did't get milked today." said Amber laughing as she walked to her next class

(Sobs into her hands)

School was ending an Amber an the students couldn't stop talking about what was in the school paper.

"Hey Amber." Can I speak to you in my office." said Ms. Hodge walking up to her.

"Ok.." getting nervous as she followed her into her office.

"Have a seat." wipping a tear from her eye. While Amber sits back in her chair with her arms folded waiting to get a lecture. " What did I do? "

"Why are you so mean?"

"Me Mean? I haven't done nothing to you." Rolling her eyes

"Amber you put a photo of me in the newspaper with my swimsuit on while I was sun bathing and wrote underneath that I have so much beef I make the cows jelouse and then you tell me I should ..." Tears streaming down her face . " That I should get milked." (Sobbing)

"No .. what I said was You should whip those puppies out an milk them there sagging."

"Do you know how much I'm hurting inside Amber?" Do You even care?" (Sobs harder into her hands) "No.." Why should I ?" "Maybe because I have a heart Amber." I have feelings incase you don't know that." I've been hurt before but not this bad from any student I had in the pasted."

"You know I don't who's the bigger baby you are Lucy." I'm begining to think you." Gets up from her chair an walks towards the door." Oh by the way your drooping." Looks like someone needs to be milked again." laughs as she walks out the door

Students are packing up their bookbags an getting ready to head home as Ms. Hodge walks out of her office an locks up for the day. "Moooo!" students making cow noises.

"Stop it!" crying even harder as she walks fast to get by all the students.

"Everybody shut up!" yelled Kyra." Amber your so full of your self!" Do you see what your doing to her?" Lucy has been crying for two soild weeks but do you care anything about that !" No!" You just like hurting people because thats your Joy in life!" I hope you figure out what your doing before you wind up hurting them worser than they already are." said Kyra walking out with Jenny

"Oh grow up Kyra." I only print the truth."

"No you print lies and You say I need to grow up thats what you need to do." walks out the door

"Yeah right!" walks towards the printing room.

"That girl has no heart!" Kyra yells as she throws her bookbag on the floor

"What's wrong honey?" asked Reba coming out of the kitchen

"Amber thats whats wrong." flops down on the couch with Reba joining her

"What happend?"

Kyra tells her mom the whole story with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh honey." comforts her with a hug an dries her tears with her hands.

"Mom when will she stop doing this?" I don't think Lucy or Ms. Hodge can take anymore of this crap from her."

"I don't know sweetie but Amber will see soon how much shes hurting them."

"I hope so." Well I better go do my homework before supper." getting up from the couch to head upstairs

"Can I use your glue gun?"

"What for?"

"To glue Amber's mouth together." smiling

"Kyra!" No need to stoop to her level."

"Sorry mom." Runs upstairs to her room.

"Kyra had no right to tell me I needed to grow up." said Amber as she was typing out her article on her labtop.

"I think you have went to far with all this stuff your writing about them." Britney said sitting on Amber's bed doing her homework.

"Who's side or you on anyway?" turning around giving her a dirty look "I'm on nobody's side Amber I just think it's time to stop torturing them like this." "Yes you are!" your on kyra's side!"

"So what if I am!" You know she's right you do need to grow up!" Getting back to her homework

"What?" That's it Britney why don't you just leave and hang out with kyra!" getting up from her desk

"Fine!" I will!" gathering up her things walking towards the door

"One more thing Amber!" Your mean!" storms downstairs an out the door as she heads to Kyra's house Tears start welling up in Amber's eyes at what she just said to her. "They are all going to pay big time for this." saying under her breath as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

Chapter 12 is coming soon...


	12. Chapter 12

Britney walks up to Kyra's house an rings the doorbell.

"I'll get it mom!" Kyra said running down the stairs an opens the door." Britney?" What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." come in." We can go up to my room an talk." Walking upstairs as Britney follows her.

"Cool room." Looking around

"Thanks." sitting down on her bed. "So what you need to talk to me about?"

"Amber." sitting down in Kyra's desk chair

"Look Britney if it's about what I told her eairler to grow up I'm sorry, but she does."

"I agree."

"You do?" looking shocked.

"Yeah." Look before I tell you about Amber I need to tell you something about me."

"Like what?"

"I'm the one who took that picture of Ms. Hodge in her swimsuit sun bathing." Now I had no idea Amber was going to write what she did under the picture."

"What!" Why would you do that?" Kyra yelled

"Would you calm down for a sec before you go off on me."

"Sorry continue."

"Thank you." Before the paper was fixing to get printed I was fixing to change what she wrote while she was gone to get a drink, but as soon as I grabbed the white out she was right behind me asking what I was doing."

"What you tell her?"

"I told her I was going to change some of my wording around." After that she took the articles to the printers and that was that."

"Thank you for telling me the truth." I'm not made at you cause you tried to stop this from happening."

"Thanks Kyra." smiling "What are we going to do if she starts another article?"

"Nothing." We can't stop her." Let's just see what happens."

"Ok. "Well I better get home my mom told me to be back before dark." Getting up to leave

"Ok." Thanks again. "

"You welcome." Bye." walks down the stairs an heads out the door.

"Morning Amber." Said Ms. Hodge walking into her office.

"Morning cow." you need milking again?" laughs on her way to class.

"Can you not say one nice thing about her Amber?" Will it kill you to say anything nice to someone!" Yelled Britney walking up to her.

"Was I talking to you?" No."

"Well to bad." I'm talking to you an you better listen!" I'm sick of you hurting Lucy an Ms. Hodge they have tried to be nice to you, but you won't give them the time of day to be nice!" Your evil!" Kyra is right you need to grow up." walks off to class.

"Ms. Hodge you going to let her talk to me like that?"

"Why not?" you treat me like dirt an Lucy." Thanks for calling me by my real name Amber it really eased my heart." Shutting her office door.

"Gezz people are so touchy." Walks in the printing room and starts to cry.

Amber wipes her tears away with her hands an puts the paper out on the hall table for people to get.  
"Read all about it!" Holding up the paper

"You little!" yelled Kyra walking towards her

"What?" you don't like my writing?"

"No!" it's hurtful!" You went over the line this time and I'm not going to let you by with this!" Throwing it in her face.

"Amber!" How could you?" said lucy with her voice breaking

"What I do?" looking innocent

"You wrote about me an Ms. Hodge again an this time was really cold."

"I don't see how it could be cold." It's eighty degrees outside."

"You heartless little brat!" she means what you wrote in the paper was cold as in really cold hearted!" Yelled Jenny walking off to class with Kyra an Lucy

"I'm sorry." Amber said breaking down in tears.

"Amber you ok?" asked Ms. Hodge walking out of her office

"Yeah I'm fine." Don't you have something that needs to be milked." saying with a smirk

"Yeah." Smiling as she closes the door an wipes a tear away.

"I hope Amber breaks down an sees how mean she's being." Said Jenny writing some notes in her notebook

"Oh she will soon enough." said Kyra

Final bell ranged as the students went flying out the doors like a sworm of bees.

"Have you guys seen Amber?" asked Britney

"No." She was in class wasn't she?" asked Kyra

"No."

"Oh great I bet she's in the printing room doing more damage." Let's go." said Jenny as they see Amber writing a long article telling how sorry she was about everythign.

"Amber?" said Lucy

"Huh?" what are you guys doing in here?" Nervously sliding the papers to the side of the table.

"Seeing were you where." said Britney."What's the new article your writing." picking up one of the papers that fell on the floor.

"Give me that!" snatching it out of her hands.

"Amber." I see tears in your eyes." Said Lucy

"Yeah so." Ok I came in here to write an apology for what I did." I did't realize I hurt you two so bad." sobbing into her hands.

"Amber. It's ok I forgive you." said Lucy giving her a hug

"Thanks." I doubt Ms. Hodge will forgive me." I was really awful to her."

"Yeah you were, but I forgive you." said Ms. Hodge walking in the room.

The End...  
Ps. Thank you for taking the time to read this. 


End file.
